Merlin Series 4: Some Choices Can Bring Great Evil
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: King Uther Is Left Broken & Arthur By Morgana's Betrayal.It's Revealed That Uther Is Dying.Morgana & Morgause are alive and Morgana is much more strong.How will Merlin protect Arthur & himself when he loses his powers? CONTAINS REAL S4 SPOILERS!


Author's Note: I apologise, it has been a months since I have recently updated on , I have been very busy recently but now I'm back and I have progressed with my writing skills. This also is my first Merlin Fanfiction so please go easy on me. This story does actually contain true facts of what will happen in Merlin Series 4 so be aware. Anyway, Enjoy! :)

Episode 1- (Part 1)

_(This Contains HUGE Spoilers Inside, You've Been Warned)_

1 Year Later...

A year has passed since Morgana's true nature was revealed in Camelot, leaving Uther broken & Arthur distraught. Uther isn't fit to carry on with his duties in Camelot, not right now. His face is blank. Uther shows no emotion on his face nor voice. He stares out his window blankly every so often and hardly ever leaves his chambers. He is struggling to believe that Morgana is a witch and has decieved them all. Everyone has been saying that the walls had caved in on both Morgause and Morgana due to the fact there is no trace of them.

(In Uther's Chambers)

There was a sudden knock on the door while Uther was gazing out his window.

"Enter" Uther barely whispered, Gaius had to strain to hear his voice beyond the wooden door.

"Gaius, she's still alive. I can feel it, I can sense it. She's not dead!" Uther just about managed to shout.

"Sire, I'm afraid it's true. Morgana is dead. There has been no trace of Morgause or Morgana." Gaius replied, staring at the King helplessly.

"No, I refuse to believe such nonsense!" Uther shook his nodding.

"I'm afraid the walls caved in on them both, killing them both." Gaius contiuned, trying to get through to the King.

"She's my daughter Gaius..she hates me.." Uther whispered, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Morgana betrayed us all Sire. She had us all fooled, she fooled her close friends, you and Arthur. Even me." Gaius spoke, breaking the silence.

(Meanwhile In The Woods...)

Sir Elyan and Sir Leon are riding in the woods, along with the other knights. There have been raids in other villages outside Camelot. As they are riding Sir Leon can sense something isn't right in the woods; Danger is closing in on them.

The horses suddenly stop, almost as if something is controlling them. There is something in the far distance in the mist that they cannot quite make out but as it approaches closer it is a figure. Not any figure though; A human. Sir Leon then steps off his horse and walks towards the figure, the Knights following behind him. The person suddenly stops in their tracks, looking down. This makes everyone suspicious and very cautious and thinking very careful about every step they take. The person is wearing a long cape with a black, laced dress underneath.

"Show yourself! Sir Leon calls out, echoeing in the forest.

The person slowly lifts up the hood of their cape, revealing theirself. Sir Leon is froze in shock and horror.

"M-Morgana.." He whispers, his face full of horror at the fact Morgana is standing right in front of him; The Witch. Behind her is her knights armed with their weapons and ready to charge at Camelot's Knights.

"Kill them, make sure every single one is killed." Morgana commands, her voice full of venom and pure hatred. She glares coldly at Sir Leon for a split second and the fight begins.

Morgana smirks as five knights approach towards her, "Do you really think those metal spears will kill something as powerful as me?" Morgana sneers at them. The knights are alerted but before they can do anything Morgana closes her eyes and uses her magic to lift the spears and reverse it facing their direction. The spears then fly straight at them, only one manages to dodge it while the other four are killed.

"Your a brave one aren't you?" Morgana smirks and pulls out a sword from inside her cape. She runs forward to the knight and the knight ducks down when she aims to hit his stomach. He slices her arm, cutting through her dress. Morgana growls in anger and uses her magic to make his sword fly out of his hands. The knights looks at his sword then glances back at Morgana, full of panic in his facial expression. Morgana smirks and stabs him then pulls her sword back out. As he falls to the ground she looks at him with disgust. Meanwhile, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan are fighting with all their might and power. When Sir Leon and Sir Elyan look around all their knights are dead, every last one. Their lifeless bodies are scattered everywhere around them. They both are frozen, full of horror. When Morgana isn't looking they grab their horses and ride off back to Camelot to tell Prince Arthur the news.

Morgana watches as they ride away, glaring at them.

(Meanwhile- In the courtyard in Camelot)

Arthur is waiting for the Knight's to return and is very concerned at why they are not back by now, it is the evening and they had all set off early in the morning.

Suddenly, a sound of horse galloping could be heard, from around the corner Sir Elyan and Sir Leon rode through the courtyard rapidlu, full of panic. As they both got off their horses they rushed to Arthur. Guiniverse ran down the staircase as fast as she could, knowing something was wrong by the look on the Knight's faces.

"Elyan, what has happened?" Guiniverse asked full of panic as she saw the wound on Elyan's arm.

"We were attacked, Sire." Sir Leon panted, gaining his breath back.

"By whom? Where are the knights?" Arthur questioned worridly.

"By no other then Morgana, Sire. The Knights are dead, every last one. I fear that we were all wrong, Morgana is alive.." Sir Leon spoke.

Arthur was horrified. Morgana was alive? But how? There was no trace of her when Camelot's walls fell on Morgause and Morgana.

Guinivere was just as shocked as Arthur, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"We must inform the King about this, Sire." Sir Elyan stated.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes, of course." Arthur replied and made his way inside to the King's chambers.

(In Uther's Chambers)

"Gaius, no one will change my beliefs. Morgana is alive!" Uther snapped, full of anger but then stumbled a bit.

Arthur then suddenly barged in, "Father, we have news of Morgana."

"What is it?" Uther demanded, he could not stand the suspense of waiting any longer. It had been a year since they had news of Morgana.

"Camelot's knights were attacked by..Morgana." Arthur stuttered, he could barely speak her name.

"Morgana is alive?" Uther was shocked.

Gaius raised a eyebrow at this news, Merlin would be petrified when he finds out this.

"Yes Father." Arthur whispered.

"What about the Knights? Were they killed?" Uther whispered as he began to shake, he felt his legs give up and he fell upon the bed then sat up.

"Every last man, Father. Only Sir Elyan and Sir Leon surived." It hurt Arthur to say that, he felt like were punishing himself.

After their talk it was then midnight, Merlin sneaked out of Camelot to talk to the Great Dragon after hearing that Morgana is alive from the other servants.

"What is it you bring me here to tell me?" The great dragon spoke.

"It is Morgana. Everyone is saying that she is alive and she killed the all the Knights..Is it true?" Merlin asks, his voice shakey.

"It seems the Witch lived after all, young Warlock." The Dragon replied.

"What do I do? What if she attacks Camelot again?" Merlin shouted, his voice echoeing around him.

"Of course she will. The Witch will stop at nothing to destory Camelot and it's happyiness but her main target..is you." The Dragon aloud, his voice booming.

"I think I knew that long ago." Merlin replied sarcastically.

"I'm afraid Young Warlock, it is not my place to say what you must do. All I can say is, always expect the least expted. You never know what may happen in the future.." The Dragon then rose up into the sky and flew away.

Behind him, was no other than Morgana..

"So..you do have magic, Merlin?" Morgana shouted, full of shock.

"M-Morgana..Why are you here?" Merlin froze in horror and began panic. What would he say to her?

"Don't look so surprised Merlin, I've had my suspicions on you for a while now. How Arthur apparently dropped his sword and fell into the mud? Arthur is a good fighter I hate to say, it is a little bit obvious. I'm surprised Arthur weren't suspicous." Morgana sneered at him, her cold piercing eyes boring into his as their eyes locked. The eye-contact never breaking..

**To Be Continued In Part 2 Of Episode 1...**

**R&R! **


End file.
